7kppfandomcom-20200215-history
Indifferent v Compassionate
How it influences the game Before the Horse Riding Narrator: You hurry to see what could have alarmed her to see that a black feather from some sort of large bird had fluttered in through the open window and landed in the basin. Ria: "Oh, MC , I wish you didn't have to go. This is an ill omen! Clear as the freckles on my face." Indifferent Narrator: You ignore her distress, uninterested in wasting the effort to comfort her. Compassionate Imaginative MC: "In that case, we will just have to get creative and come up with a way to combat the bad luck, won't we?" Sensible MC: "There's no need to worry, Ria. Surely I'm too sensible to be afflicted by ill-omens." Dates Indifferent Emmett Emmett: "MC...I've been meaning to speak with you. And this is as good a time as any." Emmett: "I know you have been very nice to me, but I have heard...well, to be honest I've heard that isn't always the case." Emmett: "This world has enough bad things, we don't have to go around adding to them." Emmett: "You still have time to change. I hope you will consider it." Emmett: "And now it's getting late. We should head back." Lisle Lisle: "Nothing. Forgive me for worrying you, MC." Lisle: "You have been a good friend to me. I shouldn't repay that with strange questions." Lisle: "And I have kept you out inexcusably long. Shall we return?" Narrator: Without another serious word, the perfect prince proves the perfect escort back to your room. Week 4 At the beginning of week 4, a compassionate MC would receive +10 to Animals and Plants knowledge, whereas an indifferent one would get +10 to warfare. How to change your personality *Indifferent **Character Creation : You ignored him (+++) **After Welcome Feast : Ignore her. (+) **Clarmont's date : Even if I'm partially to be blame, it's still her job to clean up after messes like this. You have an appointment to keep. **Before Horse ride: Improve your appearance. (+) **Penelope's date: It was rather terrible, wasn't it? (+) **Drunk Delegate : Even if Sayra is my maid, this isn't really my problem. I'll just wait it out. (+) **Arland and Wellin delegate debate: No, they both have valid points I actually agree with. OR Yes, duty is more important than anything, even preference for partners. OR Yes, like with like is the best path to mutual happiness. (+) **Before Matchmaker's 2nd interview: Are you kidding? I've been making curse dolls hoping they all fail. I don't like them and the worse they do, the better off I look.(+) **Lisle's 3rd week date : Why should it bother me? I'm just here to look out for myself. The world can sort itself out without my intervention.(+) *Compassionate ** Character Creation: Overwhelmed with sympathy, you gave him all your pocket money and thanked him for his service. (+++) ** After Welcome Feast: Comfort her. (+) ** Clarmont's date: Of course, poor dear will be here forever if I don't help.(+) ** Lisle's date: You start to worry, wondering if something bad has happened to the Prince. You really hope not, he seems so nice. (+) ** Avalie's date: Perhaps it is not as easy for everyone to find the things they are good at. (+) ** Before Horse ride: Comfort Ria.(+) ** Horse ride - Yvette: I hope you will not say such harsh things about yourself! If you wish to talk about your past, or your accident, of course I am more than happy to listen.(+) ** Penelope's date: I'm so sorry to have worried you so. As you can see, I am perfectly well, so I hope you cheer up, your highness.(+) ** Drunk Delegate: Of course. I don't doubt that Sayra can handle herself, but I know he will have a much harder time treating me that way. Which means I will have an easier time subduing his angry protests. (+half the bar) ** Drunk Delegate: Of course, I always try to help out people in trouble, especially those of lower rank than myself. (++) ** Drunk Delegate: I think I'll just go get help instead. I don't want to deal with this drunk personally. (+) ** Before Matchmaker's 2nd interview: I've been helping to calm and coach some of my fellow delegates in my free time, for whatever the help of one of the Matchmaker's least favorite people is worth.(+) Category:Personality